


Ache

by errant_cat_hair



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, First explicit piece, Loud Sex, Moderate-hot spice, No plot just porn, Olé cat husband, Smut, Wall banging? More like WoL banging!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errant_cat_hair/pseuds/errant_cat_hair
Summary: A night of romance between the Warrior of Light and X’rhun Tia.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/X’rhun Tia
Kudos: 17





	Ache

The moonlight streamed in through the window, making the room glow. The fire had died down to smoldering embers but their eyes had adjusted to the dark. Two pairs of tall, black boots lay crumpled by the door and two piles of red clothing puddled on the floor like blood. The furniture sat ignored for now as the duo of miqo’te embraced in the corner. A’shara legs were wrapped around X’rhun’s waist and he held her pressed against the wall. Their mouths were sealed against each other’s, only parting momentarily to catch a breath. He nuzzled her neck, trailing gentle nips down to her collarbone. He bit down again, harder than before and she choked back an impassioned cry. Their tails lashed back and forth.

“I beg of you, don’t hold back, Shara,” he murmured. Hot breath caressed her and his teeth pinched her skin a second time. Heeding his words, she cried out, a clarion call to the urges that gripped them both. One hand twisted into his hair, while the other dug into his back. He arched forward and gave a hiss of pleasure. “Don’t stop!” she said, breathless. “Every onze of energy for you,” he panted. He pulled away from the wall and carried her over to the bed. She crawled on the mattress, prostrate on her stomach, and lifted her hips. Her tail curled in a question mark and she shot him a fiery come hither look over her shoulder. “I rather hope I won’t be waiting too long for you, Rhun dear,” her velvet voice crooned. Her gaze settled in between his legs, “Ah, it seems I won’t, after all.”

He joined her on the bed, aligned himself with her body, and, with some guidance, entered her from behind. It was the sweetest of sensations to feel her muscles grip around his member. Gentle and steady, he began to thrust. His hand clung to her hip, while the other stroked her tail, now resting against his chest. X’rhun buried his face into the thick fur, relishing its plush softness. A’shara wrapped her arms around a pillow and buried her head into it, muffling cries of pleasure. He increased the tempo, her moans becoming staccato every time he pushed into her. His wandering hand found the base of her tail and gave it a tug. The noise that came from her throat was unlike anything he’d ever heard. He desperately wanted to hear it again.

X’rhun pulled again and the almost primal call left her lips. A fog began to creep into his mind after hearing her cry out and his senses sharpened. A’shara’s muscles flexed rhythmically under his hand and her skin was slick with perspiration. Her tail fought his grip, writhing like a beast caught in a hunting trap. The air around them smelled of musk, sweat, and sex. Lifting her face from the pillow and looking over a shoulder, they locked eyes. Their hearts skipped a bit and she nodded. He let the fog fill his mind and gave in to his starving instincts.

The music of their voices was a cacophony of passion. His release came with a massive groan of ecstasy, ripped from deep within his chest. Panting heavily, he withdrew from inside her and reached for a nearby cloth to begin cleaning up. She slumped down on the mattress, eyes closed, heart hammering. He brought the cloth in between her legs and wiped away the stickiness. Another cloth dabbed at her skin, whisking the perspiration from it. While X’rhun tended to his spent lover, he murmured sweet nothings to her as A’shara watched. Deft but gentle hands worked on easing out the ache in her thighs. After he’d finished, she took the cloth and started wiping him down. 

He attempted to protest but she shushed him, a finger on his lips, a smile on hers. Once they were both cleaner, the two miqo’te curled around each other in the bed. Arms held each other close, hands stroked across backs and tails entwined. She tucked her head beneath his chin and he nestled his face into her hair, each breathing in their lover’s scent. Sated and blissful, the pair drifted off into slumber to recover from their wildfire night.


End file.
